


Finding Out

by szm



Series: Teen Wolf Ficlets [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szm/pseuds/szm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Stiles’ Dad finds out about werewolves (and his son’s involvement with werewolves) because Peter tells him? Because what better way to distract Stiles and the Sheriff from his nefarious plans?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Out

Stiles tends not to think of consequences often. One problem at a time that’s his motto - or it would be - if mottos were a thing people actually had. It’s like if you’re on the roof of a burning building and you jump off, you no longer have the problem of catching fire, right? Okay so now you have the problem of gravity and the ground rushing up to meet you, but that is a separate and different problem. The original problem is now solved, time to start working on the new one. 

Stiles freely admits there are some flaws in his life plan, but so far it’s worked for him. 

The point is that Stiles never really gave much thought to his Dad finding out about werewolves and… everything. He had to keep his Dad safe, which meant his Dad couldn’t know the truth. Which meant lying to him, but only on a situation-by-situation basis, it wasn’t a thought out plan or anything. The thing was if Stiles had sat down to make a list of ways his Dad might have found out he probably would have included his Dad getting kidnapped by evil werewolves/lizard creatures/hunters (Stiles had a few nightmares that started like that), or maybe Scott losing control and wolfing out, or his Dad just seeing one to many supernatural victims and putting it together himself, because hey, Sheriff and all. He wouldn’t have expected to come home one afternoon to find Peter Hale sitting at his kitchen table, smirking smugly while his Dad looked simultaneously shocked and enraged. 

“Ah,” said Peter without turning to look. “Here comes Stiles now. Perhaps he can answer some of your _burning questions_.” 

“What?” asked Stiles finding it more than a little bit jarring to see Peter Hale at the kitchen table hand curled round the Stark Industries mug Scott brought him for his birthday. His Dad looked straight at Stiles and Stiles knew, with the terrible clarity of a man falling from a building towards the rapidly rising ground that his Dad knows.

Peter sipped his coffee and smirked. “I’m sure you understand I had to tell him, Stiles. After all running with wolves is a dangerous pastime. And you are so very… young. It would be awful were you to get hurt.” Peter says ‘young’ but Stiles hears ‘vulnerable’, and from the wince that passes across his face. His Dad hears that too. 

“Mr Hale,” said his Dad carefully. “I think you should leave, and before you come back you should think about the fact I have a gun.” 

Peter raised an eyebrow. “You were paying attention to the werewolf part, right?” 

“Wolfsbane,” said Stiles lightly trying fruitlessly to keep his heart rate down. “I switched Dad’s bullets for Wolfsbane ones weeks ago.” 

Peter smirks and gets up to leave. “Well I can see you two have a lot to talk about, I’ll be on my way. I take it you won’t be joining us for the pack meeting tonight? Never mind, I’ll let Derek and Scott know.” Peter’s smile is a broken twisted thing and Stiles knows he’s going to be whispering in Derek’s ear and trying to manipulate Scott. But his Dad is looking at Stiles like he’s been betrayed and like Stiles might disappear any second. The pack will have to deal with Peter on their own this once, because Stiles has to fix this first. 

Damn Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a daft thing from my tumblr http://shakebadguyshake.tumblr.com/


End file.
